


Straight to Number One

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy watches a fanvid and ...so does Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Number One

  
So this fic was based on the following fanvid made by vivrelamour on youtube, which - even if you don't read RPS - watch this fanvid, because DAMN it's the hottest thing EVER. And so well executed, and this is coming from someone who has made a lot of fanvids and a lot of you are familiar with my fanvids. This one is worth watching. Plus, it uses my footage from the Stuttgart concert!!! *flails* AND none of this is manipulated - all of this ACTUALLY HAPPENED LIVE ON STAGE! So I'm leaving the vid above the cut, I'll put the fic under, but watch the fanvid, because DAMN FRAK ME it's hot!

Link is [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVod0a-sV0w)

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

Also, this is dedicated to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=pikespeak22)[**pikespeak22**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=pikespeak22) who wanted this fic and gave me the prompt :)

  


  


**Straight to Number One**  


Tommy's mouth went dry as he watched the two figures moving on his laptop screen. He bit his lip as he realized his dick, the fucking traitor, was getting hard. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the images playing out in front of him. Some fans had tweeted him the link and okay, yeah, maybe clicking on it wasn't the best idea ever but – fuck. Did they really look like that? Was that what the fans saw? No wonder the women were practically having orgasms anytime Adam went anywhere near him on stage. He chewed his lip as one phrase kept repeating itself over and over in his head: _Fuck, we're hot._

He hit the play button again. He could feel Adam's lips on his as he watched them kiss on screen and then when the picture switched to Adam tugging his hair, his head tingled with the memories. It was like his scalp was connected straight to his cock because whenever Adam pulled his hair, his dick would start to fill. "Fuck," Tommy whispered, palming his cock through his pants, unable to pull his eyes from the screen.

 _Eight. Touch me._ The lyrics were simple but they had him completely on edge. Tommy bit his lip, watching as the onscreen Adam ran his hand up the onscreen Tommy's chest. He felt his nipples harden because that touch was so familiar to him. He was surprised that none of the clips showed Adam rubbing or tweaking his nipples. He ran a finger over the right one, the one Adam liked to tease during the show. It peaked under his finger and he rubbed circles over it, just like Adam did. He suspected Adam knew how much he liked it, he figured that's why Adam did it so much. He loved the feel of Adam running his hand over his chest, and judging by what he was watching, it showed on his face. "I'm so fucked," he whispered.

He waited with anticipation to hear what number seven was but the song didn't tell him. _Hold it. Let's go straight…to number one._ Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he watched their kiss from Amsterdam play out in slow motion in front of him. He watched as Adam bent him back over the raised stage, kissing him so thoroughly that his hand – what the fuck did he do with his hand? He hit pause, moved the video back and watched it again. He didn't remember reaching for Adam and he sure as fuck didn't remember his hand just flopping back down uselessly by his bass.

All he remembered was Adam kissing him, his tongue thrusting inside, languid yet possessive. He remembered Adam pressing him back down onto the stage, his arm supporting his shoulders, cradling Tommy against him. He remembered Adam rubbing his mic against his bass and his bass rolling teasingly over his hardened cock underneath it. And then Adam pulled away and he'd had to stand up and play and thank fuck for his bass or everyone would have gotten an eyeful of what Adam jokingly called the 'kitty bulge', the fucker.

 _Six. Lips._ There it was, a clip of the nipple rubbing, except you couldn't see that, all you could see was his face. Tommy felt his skin heat up as he watched. He really didn't have a poker face. It was all right there for everyone to see – his thoughts, his feelings were written all over his face. He would have sworn his eyes were open, but it looked like he would have been wrong. They were closed and he was pressing up against Adam, Adam's hand on his chest, his fingers circling over his nipple. He might as well have been biting his lip because you could see the need and the desire and the arousal right there, plain as day.

He smiled at the next clip of him on his knees. _Five. Fingers._ He'd even surprised Adam with that move. That would teach the fucker to tease him like he'd done earlier in the show. That was when he'd barely kissed Tommy during "Fever" and it was obvious to anyone watching that he'd wanted more and Adam had denied him. Well, Tommy had certainly gotten him back with this move. He'd come up to Adam on his knees, pressed his face against Adam's belly, slid his cheek right over Adam's semi-hard cock. He'd grinned up at Adam and then had looked wantonly out at the fans as Adam slid fingers through his hair and Tommy watched heat flare in his eyes on the small screen.

 _Four. Play._ He couldn't help but laugh at the vidder's choice of clips for this lyric. Adam had gotten such a kick out of Tommy chasing him with the bass. He couldn't remember which show this was but he remembered Adam's laughter afterward. They'd done stuff like that a few times, he remembered Adam chasing him during "Down the Rabbit Hole" one time, too. And then there was the kitty pen, shooing him back to his kitty pen – Twitter had exploded that night.

 _Three. To Number One._ Tommy watched as Adam looked out at the crowd, his hand on Tommy's throat, almost as if he was saying, 'Oh yeah, this is mine. Enjoy the show.' He licked his lips, his heart totally not skipping any beats, thank you very fucking much, as he watched Adam tilt his head up with his finger and take a soft kiss… Adam kiss him on his birthday… and the mind-blowing kiss from Providence.

He smiled as he watched Adam kiss him after having a massive lyric fail, and then completely mess his hair up in the very next clip. Tommy shifted uncomfortably as his sleep pants got tighter when the footage changed to show Adam humping him from behind during his intro in Stuttgart with the kiss from Amsterdam playing in the background. He palmed his dick again, trying to get some relief, and not even thinking about what it meant that a fucking fanvideo was making him hard enough to pound nails.

He rubbed harder as he watched the kiss from Munich. That was the first time Adam had grabbed the back of his head. It had surprised Tommy, not the move itself, but that it had sent tingles down his spine and made his dick throb with need, just like watching it did now. And then that kiss in Paris. He rubbed a hand over his bicep, remembering what it felt like to have Adam grab his arms like that. It was one of the most possessive and needy things he'd ever done on stage. Tommy had been sure he was going to have bruises the way Adam dug his fingers into his arms and pulled him closer.

He sat back, his dick hard, his heart racing, and his breath coming in little pants. He reached over and pulled the corner of his bunk curtain back. Tommy looked around. The lights were dim, there was barely any sound, and there was definitely nobody moving about. He could see a light on underneath Adam's door, but that wasn't unusual. He slid the curtain shut and grabbed some tissues from the box near his head. He slid his sleep pants down, far enough to get his hand in comfortably and hit play on his laptop again.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started stroking in time to the drum beats. _Ten. Kiss me on the lips._ He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Adam's lips against his own that night. The slide of their tongues against each other, the heat of Adam's body so close to his. He stroked a bit faster. _Eight. Touch me._ He opened his eyes to watch this part – the sensual slide of Adam's hand up and down his chest. He ran his own hand up, mimicking the movement, but rubbing a fingertip over his nipple, feeling it harden under his touch.

 _Slowly._ He did it again, biting back the moan that threatened to slip out of his mouth. And then Adam bent him back over the stage in Amsterdam and Tommy closed his eyes again remembering it in vivid detail. He stroked harder, doing a little twist on every other upstroke. He spread the precome that was leaking out of the tip around the head with his thumb before reluctantly letting go and groping for the lube he kept hidden in the side of his bunk. He growled in frustration when he couldn't find it and was about to go back to stroking himself without it when a voice sounded, low, aroused, and growly, right by his ear.

"Looking for this?"

Tommy's eyes popped open and his hand whipped off his dick in surprise. "Adam!" he sputtered out. His face flushed red and he tried to shove the laptop off his chest and pull the covers over himself all at the same time.

Adam's hand struck out, faster than a fucking snake and wrapped around his right wrist, the lube dropping onto the bunk beside his head as Adam's left hand rescued the laptop. "Don't," Adam commanded softly and Tommy's wrist immediately relaxed in his grip.

Despite wanting the Earth to just open right the fuck up and swallow him, Tommy forced himself to look at Adam. He wasn't surprised to see heat and desire there tinged with a bit of amusement.

"Whatcha watching, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy's face went redder as he again tried to shove his laptop off his chest, but Adam had a pretty fucking good hold on it. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Adam smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, if nothing's got you doing that, maybe I wanna see nothing, too." He reached over to hit play and Tommy yanked on the laptop, pulling it just out of reach, a sound of protest slipping out.

Adam grabbed the laptop again and knelt down so he could put his mouth to Tommy's ear. Tommy shivered as he felt Adam's tongue lick along the outside edge, felt goosebumps raise up as Adam's voice whispered into it. "Tommy, pretty kitty, Tommy, let me see what you were watching. Please?"

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling his dick start to harden again. Adam knew he could never resist that pleading tone in his voice, the fucker. It wasn't the first time he'd used it to get something he wanted out of Tommy. This time though, that voice was asking things Tommy wasn't sure he was ready to give, but his dick obviously was. It hardened at the thought of Adam watching the vid, of maybe Adam touching him, stroking him as they watched.

"Tommy," Adam said softly.

Tommy's eyes flew open, his face heating up again. He met Adam's eyes, saw the questioning look there, barely concealing the want and need behind it. He nodded his head slowly, releasing the laptop, letting Adam have control. "Okay," he said softly.

Adam beamed at him, flashing him that smile that made everyone want to give Adam anything he wanted and somehow Tommy knew that's just what he was getting ready to do. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he watched Adam's hand manipulate the cursor, move it to the start of the video, pull out one of Tommy's earbuds and put it into his own ear so they both could listen together. And then his mouth went dry as Adam hit play.

Tommy chewed his lip nervously as Adam watched, feeling his face heat up once again when they got to the Amsterdam clip. His dick throbbed with need and he ached to wrap his hand around it. But Adam's hand was still wrapped tightly around his wrist, and fuck it felt like he was digging his nails into his skin. He kept flicking his eyes over to Adam, watching him as he watched the vid but when they reached the second chorus, Tommy had to turn away because the look on Adam's face was too much like the look he knew had to be on his own. There was just so much raw desire and arousal that it made Tommy's chest ache with the need to fulfill it. His heart started to pound as the video came to an end.

And when the screen went white, he waited.

"Again," Adam's voice commanded, roughly.

Tommy hit the play button again and the drum beat started. _Ten. Kiss me on the lips._ Adam bent down and Tommy's eyes widened when he realized what Adam intended to do, but Adam swallowed any protest he might have put up when he pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into Tommy's mouth.

 _Nine. Run your fingers through my hair._ Adam never missed a beat and when the lyrics came, his hand was in Tommy's fringe, tugging it just this side of too hard, tilting Tommy's head just the way he wanted it. Tommy never even noticed Adam pushing the laptop off his chest until the next lyric filtered through and Adam's hand was gliding its way up his chest, his fingers tracing circles over Tommy's right nipple until it hardened under his touch and he pinched it lightly.

Tommy's heart raced a bit faster, pounding so hard he fully expected it to explode out of his chest at any second because Tommy knew which lyrics came next. _…Straight to number one._ Adam's hand released his wrist, slid over his hand and twined their fingers together. Then gently but firmly he guided their hands over to Tommy's dick and wrapped both their hands around it. Adam pulled back from the kiss and looked right into his eyes. "Show me."

Tommy started to stroke, tentatively at first, until Adam bent down and kissed him again. It made his heart beat faster, his stomach feel funny, and his dick throb. Instinctively, his hand moved faster, gripped tighter. Adam's hand followed his lead, wrapped around the outside of his, he could feel Adam's fingers brushing his skin, sending jolts of electricity through his body. The whimper of need that slipped out was immediately swallowed up by Adam, his tongue thrusting into his mouth, possessing him, owning him. He started doing that twisting thing on the upstroke that he liked and that was when Adam took over.

He pulled their hands away, dropped Tommy's hand by his hip and then wrapped his own hand back around Tommy's cock. Tommy grabbed at his arm, digging his blunt nails into Adam's forearm, wantonly thrusting up into Adam's fist. Adam wrapped his free hand in his fringe and tugged, licking his way down Tommy's neck, making him arch up, begging for more. Tommy felt Adam's teeth sink into his neck, knew without a doubt there'd be a mark but right now he didn't fucking care, because that fucking vid was still playing in the background and Adam's hand was on his cock and it felt so fucking good.

He clutched at Adam's wrist, felt it moving underneath his hand, the muscles rippling and shifting under the freckled skin he knew by heart. _Eight. Touch me._ Tommy felt Adam's mouth moving over his skin, down his neck, over his collarbone before finally licking lightly at his right nipple. Tommy let out a surprised gasp just as Adam's teeth closed gently over the hardened nub, tugging at it and then letting it go and licking the sting away.

 _Slowly._ Adam's fist closed tighter around his cock and Tommy thrust up into it. Adam licked his way back up to his mouth, fusing them together, his tongue and his hand matching the rhythm of the song. Tommy could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, knew he was close. He tried to warn Adam, tried to break away, but Adam held him fast, their mouths together, tongues thrusting, and Adam's hand on his cock, bringing him right to the edge and finally letting him tip over.

He cried out in pleasure, the sound swallowed up by Adam as he continued to thrust up into Adam's hand, his come spurting out and spilling over, covering the fingers surrounding his cock. Adam kissed him through his orgasm until his breathing started to normalize. Only then did he pull back, press their foreheads together and let go of Tommy's cock.

"Fuck, Tommy, you have no idea how hot you look right now," Adam growled. He stroked his fingers through Tommy's hair, his breath coming out in little pants, ghosting over Tommy's skin.

Tommy blearily opened his eyes, almost too blissed out to focus, but he looked at Adam and the expression in his eyes would have brought Tommy to his knees if he hadn't been lying down. He reached his hand up, cupped the side of Adam's face, only then realizing that Adam was moving, his hips thrusting. His eyes widened in realization and he whispered his name. "Adam?"

"Tommy, Tommy, fuuuccckkk," Adam cried out softly, his eyes shut and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Tommy watched as ecstasy filled Adam's face and wondered if he had looked the same and then his face heated up as he realized Adam must have used his come for lube. "Adam?" he whispered again.

But Adam was silent, their foreheads still pressed together, his breath puffing lightly against Tommy's cheek. So Tommy waited, his mind racing, that fucking video still playing in the background. Somehow Adam had managed to put it on loop. Just how the fuck did he do that?

"Fuck, Tommy, that was –" Adam's voice trailed off.

Tommy smiled at him tentatively, almost shyly and Adam smiled back. His eyes flicked down and Tommy could see a hint of a blush color his cheeks. "What?"

"Who sleeps above you?"

"Um, Isaac."

Adam hung his head. "Fuck, he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up in the morning to come all over the floor in front of your bunk."

"No he won't, as long as you clean it up," a sleepy voice rumbled from above them.

Tommy threw an arm up over his face, hiding his eyes and Adam started to laugh. "Oh fuck, Isaac, I'm so sorry."

He grabbed for the tissues at Tommy's head and bent down, wiping at the floor.

"Don't worry about it, just clean it off, and for fuck's sake take him back to your bedroom. Fucking finally. Wondering how long it was going to take you two. What finally tipped the scales? No, wait, I don't want to know. I'm going back to sleep and I’m going to pretend this never happened, okay?"

"Fuck," Tommy moaned, wondering how the fuck he was supposed to face Isaac in the morning.

Adam finished cleaning the floor as best he could and wadded up the tissues in his hand. He looked at Tommy and the laughter bubbled out again. He leaned down and kissed the back of Tommy's arm.

"I'm never showing my face again," Tommy mumbled.

Adam tugged at his hand, pulling it away from his face, leaning down and kissing him on the nose. "Come on, let's follow his advice."

Tommy looked at him, a million things racing through his mind. Adam reached up and rubbed the knuckles of his clean hand over Tommy's cheek. "Please?"

And that was all it took. Tommy yanked his sleep pants back up over his hips, swung his legs over the edge and put his feet on the floor. His eyes met Adam's and Adam smiled, so bright it was a wonder the entire place didn't wake up from the magnitude of it.

Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him up and into his arms. He kissed him softly on the lips and held him close. "We're gonna have so much fun," he whispered softly.

Adam pulled away and tugged at Tommy's hand to follow him and then he stopped and turned back. Tommy looked at him in confusion.

"Bring the laptop."

Heat flooded Tommy's face, but he smiled as he reached back in and grabbed the laptop which was still playing that damn fanvid.

_Touch and go. To number one._

  


  


**The End**  



End file.
